


Warmth

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: Content Hums and Clothes Sharing [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post Chokes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: When it's cold, Vince wears flannel.





	Warmth

In the heart of winter, when it’s paramount that you must layer up least you risk frostbite, Vince wears Howard’s shirts. His warmest flannels are commandeered and hidden beneath bright jumpers and flamboyant coats. When he can’t quite hide them, Vince manages to make the checkered collars and cuffs blend in; instead of being hidden, Howard’s shirts are used to compliment and accent whatever has been pulled together.

In the mornings, curled up tight beneath his blankets, Howard will watch Vince tug on over his vest one the thickest shirts he owns (that is currently clean and in immediate sight, even if Howard had worn it the day before) and tuck the tails into his drainpipes. Most often this is then followed by a bright patterned monstrosity that is apparently the latest fashion trend and Vince will then move off to start primping his hair.

Other mornings, when neither have plans and the shop won’t need to be opened until much later in the day because Naboo had gone wild the night before and subsequently couldn’t handle noise; Vince would get up and simply pull the warm flannel on over his sleep shirt and quietly pad into the kitchen to make tea for the both of them.

Partly to wake up and partly as a bribe for Howard to make breakfast.

Those were Howard’s preferred mornings.

The ease of it all helps center Howard, makes it easier to get moving. When Vince comes in and carefully sits on the mattress and tucks himself against Howard’s knees and slowly extends his cup of tea, faintest of smiles tucked into the corner of his mouth; that’s when Howard is the most…at peace.

All his pains and worries about finding their next sound or if they have another fight spotted on the horizon are far off in the distance, something he won’t need to worry about for another three days; at minimum. Instead, as he sits up and oh-so-carefully takes the tea from Vince, being careful not to jostle either of them, all that fills his mind is that when he gets that shirt back it’ll smell like Vince. His hair and cologne and fruity body wash will cling to the soft fabric and paint a clear picture of just who’s been wearing it.

Likewise, Howard will know that his scent will cling to Vince’s sleep shirt and skin, will tangle into his loose hair and mark him subtly as his.

When that happens, something deep inside hums in satisfaction.


End file.
